Not in Kansas Anymore
by Tjin
Summary: Xanders not in Kansas anymore NOT a Wizard of Oz FicBtVSFarscape
1. Not in Kansas Anymore

Xander is not in Kansas anymore.

I don't own any of these people, places or things.

Xander sits up at the base of the temple, holding his ribs. He staggers to his feet and blocks the flow of magic again.

Willow glares at the last obstacle to the pain ending. "You can't stop this." She growls as Xander just shrugs.

"Yeah, I get that. It's just, where else am I gonna go? You've been my best friend my whole life. World gonna end ... where else would I want to be?"

Willow sneered at her best friend for a second before responding. "Is this the master plan? You're going to stop me by telling me you love me?"

"Well, I was going to walk you off a cliff and hand you an anvil, but... it seemed kinda cartoony."

"Still making jokes." Willow growled as Xander took a step forward.

"I'm not joking. I know you're in pain. I can't imagine the pain you're in. And I know you're about to do something apocalyptically evil and stupid, and hey. I still want to hang. You're Willow." Xander replied as he took another careful step foreword.

Growling now Willow clenched her fist and glared at her lifelong friend. "Go away Xander."

"First day of kindergarten. You cried because you broke the yellow crayon, and you were too afraid to tell anyone. You've come pretty far, ending the world, not a terrific notion. But the thing is? Yeah. I love you. I loved crayon-breaky Willow and I love ... scary veiny Willow. So if I'm going out, it's here. If you wanna kill the world? Well, then start with me. I've earned that."

"Go Away Xander." Willow repeated with venom as Xander took another step closer.

"Sorry. Not going to happen. I love you Willow and that is not going to change." Xander said as he slowly reached out for her.

With a final thought Willow threw her hand out and caught Xander in the chest. "I SAID GO AWAY!"

With a small surge the form of her once Xander shaped friend disappeared leaving a stunned Willow alone.

Slowly the black in her hair and eyes bled out to return them to their normal color.

"Xander" she whispered as she slowly came to grips with what had just happened. "Oh goddess, what have I done."

--

On a different plane two figures stare at the board in shock for several seconds before one breaks the silence. "That has... never happened before." He said as he stared at the Knight that floated in the box of 'Lost' Champions.

"What should we do with him." The second asked as he wondered what this meant for the future of this plane.

Thinking about it for a moment the first nodded simply before looking at his counterpart. "Did he succeed in stopping the witch?" he asked as the Small figure slowly turned from black back to white.

"Yes, she shall never again be swayed to the dark powers." The second responded before looking up from the board. "What do you plan?"

Smiling for a second the first picked up the small knight and moved him over to another board. "We shall see if he is able to change the game here as well."

--

John Crichton, IASA Astronaut and Intergalactic Fugitive stumbled down the hallway as he tried desperately to keep his balance. "What's with the rough ride? Moya need a tune-up or something?"

"Moya's pregnancy has drastically weakened her ability to starburst. Some minor turbulence is an unfortunate by-product." Pilot responded in defense of the Leviathan.

"If this is minor, I don't want to see major." Crichton grumbled as he continued his attempts at movement down the rocking corridor.

"It's not just the starburst, John. Moya's sensors are dimmed. We're practically flying blind." Zhaan responded as she stood watch in command.

"I'm compensating for that." Pilot argued as he tried to keep his focus on the important matters and defend Moya at the same time.

"All her systems are running less efficiently as well." Zhaan Reported as she tried to make sense of the readout she was positioned over.

"She can't help it. Her child has first call on her resources." Pilot said as he listened to Crichton as he complained about the baby.

Growling lightly Pilot entered the commands required to take them back to realspace. "We are to exit starburst. There is no reason for concern." Pilot said as John muttered something about famous last words.

--

Xander saw a flash of white before he was staring at what appeared to be the arched roof of a room or chamber as he idly wondered why it was moving away.

--

Pilot finished the Starburst sequence moments before the heavy form of a Sebacean crashed into his console.

Jerking back in surprise Pilot's first warning was a mental screech from Moya as the other ship entered her range microts before Crichton yelled.

"I see it" Pilot shouted as the mighty leviathan crashed into the smaller ship.

"Pilot, any damage to Moya?" Zhaan asked in concern as Pilot ran a full check on the systems.

"None detected, but the other ship has lost propulsion control. I'm employing the docking web to bring her aboard, Also I believe we have an intruder in my den, though he appears to be unconscious I would like him removed before he awakens." Pilot said as several DRD's pointed their weapons at the still form on his console.

--

Xander groaned as he slowly swam back to consciousness and heard low voices nearby as two people talked.

"What's her crime?" the first voice asked as Xander looked around the empty room he was in.

There followed what sounded to be either a short conversation, argument or mating ritual as two others made noises for several seconds before a large demon with a sword and a man with long white hair walked by followed by several small yellow metal bugs.

"Miha youta misusa likra watruka mana?" a voice asked as Xander stared out of the bars and tried to figure out what language they where speaking.

"Not yet." The first voice responded distractedly.

Listening to anything else was broken up as one of the small bugs stung him briefly before retreating back into a small hole in the wall.

"Please...help me." A female's voice pleaded after a quick wave of dizziness left.

"Chiana." A mans voice said warningly as Xander quickly dubbed him Tall dark and sinister character number one.

"They won't tell you what I've done because they're embarrassed. You...you wouldn't consider it a crime." The woman pleaded again before T'das interrupted.

"But we do...and that's enough." He said smoothly as Xander forced his way to his feet and held his head to keep it from rolling off.

"I beg you. I beg you for amnesty." Xander heard her plead as the first voice came back.

"We're not a diplomatic ship." The first man said almost sadly as Xander carefully walked over to the criss-crossed bars and looked through at his first view of T'das.

He was abnormally white with black hair and dressed like a demon summoner Xander had helped deal with once.

"Then use moral authority, please. What they're going to do to me is cruel by anyone's..." Her words were cut off when T'das touched his forehead and a high pitched whine was drowned out by the choking of the female in the next cell for several seconds before a hand grabbed T'das hand away from his forehead.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The first voice whispered angrily as Xander barely contained the urge to kill the white skinned man.

"Her behavior was inappropriate, which is why she wears a collar in the first place." T'das said as if it explained everything.

"I don't give a damn if she was an axe murderer, Elvis. She was just talking to me." The first man said as he let go of the pale man's hand.

T'das stared at the first man for several seconds before responding. "You crippled our ship, endangered out lives, disrupted our plans. Are you now the arbiter of our justice system, as well?" he asked before walking away.

Xander waited several minutes before leaning up against the bars. "Hey, Hey are you alright?"

After several quiet seconds Xander heard slight movements before she responded.

"What the frell do you think? I'm handcuffed and in a cell with this collar on while I wait patiently to be mind frelled." She said as Xander heard her shift around some more as she seemed to be trying to get comfortable.

"Well that seems to be par for the course." Xander said as he leaned back against the door and tried to rerun the events of the past day. "The lover of my best friend was killed and my best friend went insane, ripped the flesh off the guy that did it before almost killing all my other friends, trying to end the world and sending me god knows where and when I wake up this big yellow metal bug stings me and runs off and then I'm listening to T'das torture you for no known reason." Xander summed up before hearing the lady laugh.

They sat quietly for a few minutes before she broke the silence. "What did you mean T'das?"

Smiling Xander considered it for a moment before responding. "T'das stands for Tall Dark and Sinister, though in this case it's probably Tall pale and Sinister but T'pas doesn't have quite the same ring to it." Xander said as he listened to her laugh again. "The name's Xander by the way."


	2. Not in Kansas Anymore 2

Part 1: http/tv.groups. is not in Kansas anymore.

I don't own any of these people, places or things.

This goes out to X-Over (You continued faith that I could continue this has kept me moving.)

* * *

Xander leaned against the cell and listened to Chiana talk about her home, her brother and her escape from the dead society her people had created.

"You mean they don't have any music, no cartoons?" Xander muttered before a horrible thought occurred to him. "No junk food." He whispered as he tried to think of a world with no sugar, no chocolate and worst of all, no Twinkies. His response was cut off as John walked up to Chiana's cell.

"I thought you might be hungry." he said as Xander scooted back to get a better view through the bars.

"I am. Thanks." Chiana said as she took a bite. "Mm, not very tasty."

"Nope. But it's the best we have." John said as he watched her eat. "They're pretty worried about you."

Chiana Laughed as she shook her head. "Of course they are. I, uh, I don't respect authority. I do what I want when I wanna do it."

John Watched her carefully "Is that the only reason you're in there?"

Dodging the question Chiana moved away from the door. "Look, this-this is stupid. I'm not going to eat like this. I, uh, I appreciate your trying, though."

Ignoring the dodge Xander watched as Crichton set the tray down. "So, you were about to tell me why Salis and Durka went to so much trouble to bring you back."

"Because I left the half-dead sanctimoniousness of my planet the first chance that I got. I, uh...I stole food when I was hungry. Jumped transport without voucher. Defended myself, when necessary."

"Did you ever kill anyone?" Crichton pressed.

Chiana smiled, "They tell you I did?"

"I'm asking you" John pressed

"No" Chiana confirmed.

"Then help me understand the collar and the cuffs."

"Among my people you...you conform. You don't do the things I...I did" Xander heard the strain starting in her voice and decided to interfere.

"HEY! Can I get a double cheeseburger, coke and fries?" Xander shouted and waited as the taller man leaned over and looked at him for the first time.

Taking in the Jeans and Tee-Shirt John reached a conclusion he never thought he would. "YOU'RE FROM EARTH!"

Immediately going on the defensive Xander took a step back from the door and shook his head. "Am not." He lied as the taller human just stared.

"Then where are you from?" John demanded as he heard the others approach at a dead run.

Thinking about it a moment Xander shrugged. "Would you believe me if I told you Uranus?"

* * *

Xander was dozing lightly while trying to think of a way out of his cell.

That Crichton guy had finally left when the white skinned guy 'Sarah or Salem or something' had asked a question and the two had left.

His musing was cut short as a tremor ran through the ship before an echoing sound of an explosion rumbled down the halls.

Looking up at the hallway Xander sees the blue alien slow her walk as a frantic voice calls for Xan.

Wondering who was calling him Xander leaned forward and watched as the blue lady touched a metal clasp.

"John! Aeryn! Anyone?"

"Zhaan, stay put. D'Argo, meet me down there!" a voice responded as she continued to walk down the corridor at a fast pace.

Leaning back into his cell Xander contemplated what he had learned.

Dargo, Zhaan, Aeryn, Rygel Pilot and John. Seemed to be full time occupants of this place while that Sour guy and Durka acted like prison guards.

/No, closer to bounty hunters then prison guards./ Xander corrected himself as he realized that those two were quite likely the most experienced hunter/trackers in this little collection.

/That makes them my first targets./ he decided before the sound of footsteps knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Salis! What's going on?" Chiana asked worried as Salis motioned for her to turn.

"Remain Calm, There was an explosion." Salis explained as he checked her cuffs and quickly searched her for any hidden detonators or weapons she might have gained during her stay.

"You thought I had something to do with the blast?" Chiana asked as she tried to ignore the proximity of the older Nubari.

Finishing up the check Salis allowed Chiana to turn back to him before responding. "That was my first assumption, yes."

"Well switch to your second assumption. I had nothing to do with it." Chiana snapped at the accusation as Salis merely smiled.

"I can never believe you, Chiana. Remain calm. We'll be home soon."

"Didn't you ever...ever want to travel? See other places? Do...other things?" Chiana pleaded as Salis continued to smile.

"Yes. And I have."

"When you were my age?" She pressed.

"When I was your age, I was focused on what I could do to fit in...Not stand apart." Salis explained in the same monotone he had used throughout the entire conversation.

"But I thought my... 'Standing apart' appealed to you. I see the way you look at me. You want to run your hands around again?" she offered before dropping to the floor in pain as Salis pressed the studs on his forehead for several seconds before smiling again.

"Remain calm, Chiana." He intoned again before turning to leave.

He managed three steps before Xander's hand shot out of his cell and grabbed a fist full f his tunic.

"Come here Asshole" Xander snarled, Jerking back as hard as he could Xander slammed the excessively white Being into the cell door before reaching through a slightly higher hole and applying a choke hold to him and hauling him off the ground.

He managed a full fifteen seconds before the big Demon with a sword rushed in to pry Xander's prey from his grasp.

Stepping away from the door Xander watched coldly as Salis regained his breath and slowly wiped the blue blood from his nose.

Standing up Salis nodded to the Luxan and turned his attention back to the young Sebacean. "There are many flaws in your character, perhaps we will help in rectifying them." Salis said before turning away.

Glaring at the pale being walking away, Xander leaned up against the cell door. "Me and you are going to finish this conversation real soon." Xander promised before stepping back as the big guy with the sword walked by with a barrel of some sort and disappeared around the corridor leaving the two occupants of the cells alone with their thoughts.


	3. Not in Kansas Anymore 3

Xander sat back against the wall of his cell and thought of his situation and slowly formulated the objectives of a plan.

/One, Escape or get released from cell.\\

This was the current objective and most likely one of the hardest, putting it to the back of his mind he moved on to the other objectives.

/Find information on where and or when I am.\\

This also held many challenges as he couldn't just walk up to some stranger and ask where and when he was in the Space/Time continuum. /And that's not even counting the dimensional Multi-verse theories.\\

"But that requires I get out of this cell." He muttered before continuing.

/Find someone that can get me back to MY Space/Time and then Coerce/blackmail/barter or in some way make an agreement that would return him to his own Space/Time.\\

"And doing that is dependant on me finding where and when I am which is dependant on me getting out of this cell." He growled as he banged his head against the wall several time before letting out a sigh.

"So what is the first objective, Get out of the cell." Groaning to himself, Xander rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "It's going to take a miracle to get me out of here."

"Then I guess I'm a miracle."

Looking up Xander saw the Pale white form standing on the other side of his cell door.

Standing up he walked to the door and carefully looked up and down the hallway before glancing back at Chiana, "You know, somehow I doubt this early parole is due to good behavior." Xander said in a mock stage whisper before knocking on his cell door. "Are you going to get me out of here?"

Smiling at the Human Chiana stepped back a bit. "Give me a reason to first."

Thinking about it a second Xander put his most feral smile on, "Because me and Salis have an unfinished 'Conversation' on the ethical treatment of prisoners?"

Smiling at the memory of the last one the two had, Chiana shrugged. "Well, who am I to stand in the way of a debate." She said before starting on his door. "I just hope you keep his responses to a minimum."

They had split up as soon as Xander's door was open, Chiana left to find somewhere to hide until she could escape while Xander had searched through the nearby storage rooms for any weapons he might find. Settling on a short piece of pipe, Xander slid into one of the ducts.

Xander watched as his prey moved closer, calmly walking down the hallway without a care in the world. He knew he had one chance to take Salis out before he could call for help. Gripping the pipe tight Xander prepared to move.

"Salis I must speak with you."

Xander shifted back into the air ducts as the blue skinned woman walked toward Salis. /Zhaan, her name is Zhaan.\\ Xander reminded himself as he remembers the communication she had responded to.

"How may I be of service?" Salis said with a nod to Zhaan.

"Please, let us take Chiana, we will take full responsibility for her actions." Zhaan pleaded as Salis just continued to smile.

"Her crimes have already been committed, she will be recaptured and returned to her people, after she is cleansed she will thank us for returning her and she will once more be a respected member of society." Salis explained before turning away and walking down the hall again.

Xander watched in shock as Zhaan stepped up behind him and grasped the sides of his head before her eyes rolled up into their sockets.

Several seconds later Salis dropped to the ground. Xander stared at the corpse in shock as Zhaan leaned over and traced along Salis' head slowly before straightening up and walking away.

After she disappeared Xander slowly drew in a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, then he carefully slid out of the air ducts and walked over to the pale being.

Wherever Zhaan had traced a deep gash had sunk into the skull, almost as if he had been killed by a blow to the head.

Xander's gruesome inspection is cut short by a shout. "Crichton, there's movement on your tier. There's movement on your tier!"

Ignoring the stupidity of shouting while searching for someone, Xander dove into the air ducts and scrambled away from the sound of running feet.


	4. Not in Kansas Anymore 4

Xander shifted slightly in the vent as he listened to the two in the hallway discuss the corpse.

"Chiana did this?" Zhaan said looking up at John as he leaned against one of Moya's walls.

"Either her or… the new guy." Crichton said as he watched the blue blood seep out of the corpse.

"Considering what Salis had in mind for her, I wouldn't be surprised if it was her. The question is, how are the Nebari going to react." Zhaan said as John pushed himself off the wall.

"We better find whoever did this. Before they rack up another victim." John said as he tried to ignore the images of the Zelbinion and it's crew. "And before the Nebari arrive and mind frell the lot of us." He muttered to himself as he headed down one of the corridors leaving Zhaan and several DRD's to deal with the corpse.

Xander watched for several more minutes before shifting backwards in the shafts and heading in another direction.

--

Xander had been crawling around for a little over fifteen minutes before coming around a corner to his fourth dead end.

/I Swear you would think they would have a map of some short around here somewhere.\\ he grumbled to himself before shifting around and heading back the way he came.

He was halfway to the last intersection when a voice echoed down the cramped crawl space.

"Crew of Moya. This is Captain Solto Durka, the new commander of this leviathan. I am in complete control of this ship, and I am holding Rygel and Officer Sun hostage. You will leave this ship immediately, or you will die."

Any further monologing was cut off as Aeryn shouted out Durka's guilt before the transmission was cut off.

Growling to himself Xander moved down the cramped crawlspace faster.

/So you finally escaped from the cell and what happens… An insane megalomaniac decides it's time to take over… and what the hell did he mean by ship.\\ Xander mused as he slid his legs down a hole to an inclined crawlspace.

The sound of a hatch opening made him jerk his feet back up as voices drifted up to him.

"This hatch leads directly to Command." The voice of the demon with the sword said as Xander bent and peeked down the hole.

"Are you sure?" He saw two figures standing at the hatch as the voice of Crichton followed in a less than enthusiastic voice.

Xander shifted himself back into the shadows as the demon//Dargo, his name is Dargo.\\ he reminded himself.

Dargo pushed past Crichton and entered the crawlspace. "Just look for the girl." he growled as he headed up past Xander's hiding place.

"Look, I'm not too sure that she..." John's voice drifted off as he looked up the crawlway at Dargo. "Hey, try not to fall out of the ship again." John yelled up as Dargo looked back down at him with a growl.

"I'll do my best." He yelled back before turning back to the long climb upwards.

Xander was as surprised as anyone when two grates fell down between two sections of the tunnel and trapped Dargo.

As Dargo and Crichton yelled futilely at each other Xander had to suppress a snicker of amusement. /It's not like he killed him.\\ Xander thought before he sobered as he realized how close he had come to being caught in that same trap.

It took a bit before Crichton had assured himself of the larger being's continued health before heading off in search of a better way up.

Thinking about his options for a minute, Xander looked down the hole in surprise as he realized Dargo's sword had been caught outside of his cage.

Considering his odds, Xander dropped down the hole lightly and smiled at the trapped being.

The demon looks up in surprise and realization, "Don't even THINK about taking my Qualta Blade!"

"Is that what it's called? How lame. I think I'll call it Bob."

The demon starts growling incoherently at hearing this.

Lifting the sword as he scooted away from Dargo Xander realized something as he looked back at him. "How come every time we see each other you're glaring at me from behind bars?" he asked with a smirk before dropping flat to avoid the demons tongue.

Looking back at Dargo in outrage Xander sniffed and scooted back even further. "Well I WAS Going to try getting you out," He said in a hurt tone before shrugging and sliding down the crawl space. "But with Sun, you and Salis down the only real problem seems to be this 'Durka' wahoo." Xander said before checking both directions of the hallway and sliding out as he ignored the even louder snarling sounds from behind him.


	5. Not in Kansas Anymore 5

Xander slowed as faint voices reached his ears.

"You are very... resourceful, young Nebari." The almost halting voice of Durka floated down the hallway to him as Xander moved towards the sounds. /Holy cow, this guy sound like Captain Kirk./ the young man stopped for a moment as he realized the irony of HIM saying that.

"Make it work for you. Here's some news, the ship's pregnant. We kill the baby... and WE can Starburst the draz out of here." Chiana said as Xander finally peeked around the corner and saw the back of Durka.

/hmmmm…. He cut his hair, still looks stupid, but at least it's nice to have an updated mental picture of him./ Xander thought as Durka pointed one of his guns at Chiana again.

"New information, please. Or you die." Durka threatened as Chiana shrugged casually.

/She is way too calm./ Xander realized.

"You think the baby's down there? How bad did they mess with that great military mind of yours, anyway?" Chiana said with a laugh as she tried to look as non-threatening as possible. "Where did you get the directions? From the ship? Right." She taunted as she spread her arms to make herself an easier target. "Shoot me." She dared as Durka seemed to consider it for a moment.

"What do you know?" he said after debating the pros and cons of the situation.

Letting out an internal sigh, Chiana let her hands drop a bit. /Now to play this just right./ she thought as she started to persuade the madman before her. "They've reconfigured data to send you in the wrong direction -- a trap." She offered as she saw the wheels spinning in the Peacekeeper's head.

Finally coming to a decision Durka looked at the young Nebari carefully. "And why should I believe you?"

Smiling to herself as she realized she wasn't going to be shot, Chiana smiled outwardly at Durka for a second. "Because we both want the same thing."

As the two headed off down one of the halls, Xander waited a second before following. /That grey girl is up to something./

--

Xander barely managed to control himself when Durka shoved Chiana into the darkened room, only Chiana's voice kept him restrained.

"Hey! No, no, no -- let...let me go first. There's a hatchway through there." He heard while he watched Durka's movements as the insane military officer looked around the room carefully.

"I don't like dark rooms." Xander heard him mutter as he refused to enter the obvious trap.

Xander heard Chiana snap something and Durka's spine stiffened. /Ooh shit, whatever she just said has set him off./ Xander realized as he started to move towards the human.

--

"And how is it you know this room?" Durka asked as he pointed the pulsar towards the Nubari.

"I did a lot of crawling through the ship's ducts. That's how I...I stumbled across the baby." Durka's mind clicked as she stuttered and started to raise the pistol.

"Did you indeed." He growled as he drew a bead on her center mass.

Hearing a whisper of air behind him Durka spun and took in the situation in a moment.

The young Sebecean was already halfway through the swing, another half a microt and there would have been nothing Durka could have done.

Ignoring the mental reprimands at letting someone as young as this boy sneak up on him Durka brought his left arm up to block the sword.

--

Xander blinked as Durka spun and brought his arm up to block the blow, he blinked again as the odd rifle and most of the arm attached fell away even as Durka brought his other hand up and pointed the small pistol at Xander.

/Well shit. / Xander thought as he desperately dove for the open door.


	6. Not in Kansas Anymore 6

Not in Kansas Anymore 6  
Xander was halfway through the door when a burning pain slapped into his side and sent him tumbling across the floor. Stifling a scream as his momentum rolled him over onto his injured side Xander, shifted until his weight was off the wound.

He vaguely noticed someone drop to his side, but all thoughts fled from his mind as he tried to ignore the urge to swing at the responsible party when a pair of hands applied pressure to his bleeding side.

Stifling a scream, Xander was thankful as his senses finally started to fade from the pain.

"In the room, I said get him in the room." Crichton said as he leaned against the door and listened to Durka shout at him from the other side.

"You said get him TO the room!" The pale alien shouted back as she tried to keep as much blood inside the man that had saved her. She clamped down on her gag reflex and tried to ignore the red liquid that covered her hands as she tried to stop the bleeding. She ignored Crichton as he continued to talk about the idiot plan he had come up with.

It wasn't until he moved over beside her and tried to help that she snarled and shoved the human back. "Frell that, go get him before he kills us all." She growled and glared after him as he went after the Psychotic Peacekeeper.

"Tell me some more about your planet."

Startled by the low voice, Chiana looked down at Xander in surprise. "What? You're bleeding to death on the frelling floor and you want to know about MY home? Are you insane or is your entire planet farbot?" she demanded in shock before swallowing the insults she was ready to throw at him.

Xander grins, "I'm wounded here, humor me?"

Taking a moment to get her emotions settled, she took a deep breath and started talking.

As she talked Xander idly wondered at the numb feeling in his hands and feet as the world started to dim.

--

John entered the modified holding cell the small band of renegades used as a medical bay and quietly watched as Zhaan worked to save the first human he had seen in months.

"How's the patient?" he asked carefully as he tried to project as little of a distracting element as he could.

With a sigh the blue skinned alien wiped her hands carefully before taking a step back from her patient. "I have done all that I can, he lost a considerable amount of blood."

"Could I…" John offered as Zhaan waved the offer away.

"Your blood doesn't match his, I doubt there is anyone that matches his specific blood type anywhere save for your homeworld." The Delvian priestess said as she watched the shallow breathing of the injured human before her.

"There's nothing you can do?" the misplaced astronaut asked as he tried to hide the terror he had growing inside at coming so close to a link home and losing it.

"I'm sorry John, if I knew more about your species I might come up with something, but as it is… "She explained before gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "I shall pray for him." She said simply before leaving the room.

With a sigh of regret, John Crichton watched the only other human he knew of as the boy fought to survive.

--

(A/N) I know I know, too short and a cliffy, but in truth I had no clue how to write Xander into the next Episode.

As such I tacked this onto the end of the original 6 and I think I'll leave it here until I can get my bearings on where I want this to go.

Hope you all enjoy it and I'll see you next episode.

- Tjin


End file.
